diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Skeletal Mage (skill)
damage as Physical over attacks. Lasts seconds. | class = Necromancer (Diablo III) | skill_cat = Secondary | gen = | cd = | level_required = | res = Active | damage_type = Physical | cost = Essence | other = Summon | skill_image = SkeletalMageSummon.png }} Skeletal Mage (formerly Raise Dead) is a Secondary skill in Diablo III. Unlike its previous incarnation in Diablo II, it serves more as a direct damage spell than a summoning skill. In-game When cast, summons a Skeletal Mage for a brief period to attack the designated target (unless it is out of reach, dies, or is unattackable, in which case the skeleton retargets to another random foe, like a normal pet). Throughout the duration, the Mage follows its master. The Necromancer can have a total of 10 Mages at any given time; excess Mages will despawn the previously summoned minions. Mages are summoned right next to the Necromancer. The buff icon displays the duration for the oldest summoned Mage to help keep track on them, while the total number of Mages is displayed at the portrait. The damage in the tooltip does not represent the total damage of the Skeletal Mage, but rather the damage each summoned Mage deals per attack. The number of attacks it can make is only limited by its duration and attack speed. Each attack consists of two energy bolts released in quick succession, normally dealing 200% damage per bolt. Runes *'Gift of Death': Risen Skeletal Mages leave a corpse behind when they die or expire. *'Contamination': Damage type changes to Poison, and summons a contaminated Mage at the targeted location. It will not attack and will not follow its master, but instead will channel an aura of decay for damage as Poison per tick for the duration. An aura is roughly 20 yards in radius and hits all enemies in vicinity. *'Skeleton Archer': Damage type changes to Cold, and raises Skeleton Archers instead of Mages. Skeleton Archers increase the Necromancer's attack speed by for seconds each time they deal damage, stacking up to times. *'Singularity': Consumes all Essence when cast, but raises a more powerful skeleton. For each additional point of Essence consumed (in addition to the base cost), the skeleton's damage increases by . Can raise up to 10 empowered Mages, each having its own damage buff for the duration. *'Life Support': Risen Skeletal Mages cost of maximum Life to cast, but duration is increased by an additional seconds. Non-rune enhancements *'Scythe of the Cycle' (Legendary Scythe): deals 350–400% additional damage while is active but each cast reduces the remaining duration of Bone Armor by 3 seconds. *'Razeth's Volition' (Legendary Pauldrons): Skeletal Mage gains the effect of the Gift of Death rune (in addition to any other). *'Circle of Nailuj's Evol' (Legendary Ring): each cast raises an additional Skeletal Mage, and duration increases by 2-4 seconds. The limit of 10 Skeletal Mages does not increase. *'Tasker and Theo' (Legendary Gloves): Mage attacks 40-50% faster. *'Enforcer' (Legendary Gem): increases damage by 15% (+0.3% per rank) and reduces damage taken by 90% (rank 25 bonus). *'Bones of Rathma Set' (Set Bonus for 2 items): Necromancer's minions have a chance to reduce the remaining cooldown of Army of the Dead by 1 second each time they deal damage. *'Bones of Rathma Set' (Set Bonus for 4 items): the Necromancer gains 1% damage reduction for 15 seconds each time their minions deal damage, stacking up to 50 times. *'Bones of Rathma Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): each active Skeletal Mage increases the damage of all minions and Army of the Dead by 1000%, up to 4000%. *'Trag'Oul's Avatar Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): Life Support Skeletal Mages deal 3800% increased damage. Healing from skills is increased by 100%. *'Jesseth Arms Set' (Set Bonus for 2 items): while Skeletons are commanded to attack a target, Skeletal Mages deal 400% increased damage. Passives *'Extended Servitude': increases duration by 25%. *'Aberrant Animator': grants 200% of the Necromancer's . *'Stand Alone': grants 100% increased Armor. This bonus decreases by 10% (minimum 0) for each active minion. *'Grisly Tribute': each attack made by Skeletal Mages heals the Necromancer for 10% of their Life per Hit. *'Blood for Blood': removes the Life cost of Life Support rune when picking up a Health Globe, storing up to 10 charges. *'Blood is Power': every 100% of maximum Life drained by the Life Support rune will reduce all remaining cooldowns by 20%. *'Rathma's Shield': for 4 seconds after casting Land of the Dead, Army of the Dead or Simulacrum, Life Support rune will drain no Life on cast. Development When developing the ability, it seemed straight forward at first, but it took a long time to find its spot in the Necromancer kit. Pets have "an unspoken cool factor," and if they don't immediately feel awesome then it doesn't matter what the pet actually does. Once the team received really cool art from a character artist, it set the tone for the skill.2017-04-11, Visual Effects of the Necromancer Panel Overview. Diablo Fans, accessed on 2017-05-11 The development period lasted three months.2017-04-11, DIABLO 3 VISUAL EFFECTS OF THE NECROMANCER Q&A PANEL. Blizzpro, accessed on 2017-11-05 References